Wrong Type Of Sweets
by ChaosGirl08
Summary: From and old RP Board. YAOI ONESHOT! Rated T for the fact that this takes place in a...can't say it, it'll ruin the fun. x3 ENJOY


**So, this was on an RP board that has died, and I felt like putting it here. :O MORE YAOI TIMES YAY~! XD Lol Enjoy this you guys~**

* * *

After talking to the kind Jack Spicer, and getting information of where he is currently at, Abalon decided to wander around, to get used to his new surroundings. As soon as he realized he had no idea where he was going, he decided to search for a place that he could get something to snack on, mostly sweets.

After turning a few corners, and passing some strange looking shops, Abalon came to a stop in front of a small building called "Sugar and Spice". It looked harmless, it was small, and the outside was a beige color.

"Perfect! Just the place to find sweet food." Abalon said to himself, and quickly entered the place. Of course, he didn't expect to see what he did when he came inside. The place was dark and hazy. Men were sitting in chairs, watching young women dance around in skimpy clothing. Feeling his face turn a deep shade of red, Abalon suddenly realized that this didn't have food.

Turning to leave, Abalon was yanked back by his sash, and turned his head to see a large man towering over him.

"Where do ya think your going you're going Sea Queen?" The man asks him. Puzzled, Abalon tries to pull away, but fails.

'This guy has a good grip!' "Uhm, to find somewhere to eat?" He says uncertainly, trying to pull away again. The man laughs gruffly, then yanks Abalon harder, leading him to a back room.

"Nice try, but I ain't loosing one o' my gals that easily. Get back inside, and change that ridiculous outfit! You're gonna be preformin' in a few." He practically tosses Abby into the room, then slams the door.

Meanwhile, back in the main room, the newly clothed Captain Chard walks into the club, smirking as he heads to the wine bar.

"Shot of whiskey, my good sir." Placing a (stolen) twenty dollars on the table, Chard turns to see the last girl leave, and a new show begin.

A group of girls, dressed in all different colored lingerie, begin to walk out, and the men start giving cat calls, whistling, and applauding at them. Chard turned away for a moment to grab his drink. Taking a sip, he turned his head back towards the stage, only to spit it out and gape as he saw the spectacle happening on stage.

Two girls were currently tugging a young woman in blue who was gripping at the curtain, desperately trying to keep herself hidden while getting out of the situation entirely. The shock was that he knew the girl in blue, rather, the young man in blue.

That person was Abalon Demar, trying to kick his way out of the clutches of the stripper girls.

"Get on stage you bitch!" The stripper girls whisper yelled at him, tugging harder at his leg and waist.

"I am not some pole dancing whore! Now let me go!" Abalon said back, keeping a tight hold on the slightly ripping curtain.

As the men started to boo and chant, Chard quickly made his way to a dark corner, close enough to Abalon, and far away enough where he couldn't be seen.

"He better be greatful for this!" Quickly chanting the spell for his wild dark magic, Chard pointed his hands upward, and let the dark energy fill and darken the room. Screams were suddenly heard, and scattering feet. Chard, being used to such darkness, stealthily made his way to the stage, where Abalon was still clutching the curtain, trying to see through the darkness.

Jumping onto the stage, he pried Abalon's hands off of the curtain, threw the frightened/angered water magician over his shoulder, then rushes through the crowd and out into the dark streets.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Abby whacked Chard on the back of his head, causing the pirate captain to grunt, and drop Abalon on the floor. Looking up, Abalon was about to scream at the man, when he had his mouth covered.

"You should be greatful I chose to get you out of there Demar, you were causing quite a scene." Chard growled, glaring at the scantily dressed water magician, who's eyes widened in shock as he realized who exactly had saved him. Pulling the hand away, Abalon stood up shakily.

"Chard? When did you get here?" Chard huffed and turned his head.

"Probably around the same time as you, you idiot. What were you thinking walking around on your own?" Chard demanded, then face-palmed as he got nothing but a shocked Abby staring back at him.

"Argh, nevermind, now that you're out of there we-" Chard was cut off as Abalon suddenly tackle hugged him. Putting his foot back, he kept Abby and himself upright.

"Demar what are-"

"I'm so glad I'm not alone." Abalon whispered into Chard's shoulder, causing the captain to pause.

"When I landed here, I felt really nervous because I had no idea where I was, and I knew absolutely no one. When I got stuck in that club just now, I was scared out of my mind. I'm so glad your here Chard, even if your my enemy, at least I know who you are, I'm not alone." Letting silent tears fall, Abalon buried his face into Chard's neck, causing the pirate to blush profusely.

"...Well we're together now, so until we find some way back to Bakalava, you're stuck with me. Are you ok with that?" He asked gently, placing a hand on Abalon's head, who just nodded slowly.

Chard slipped off the jacket he "found" and placed it on Abalon.

"Come on, let's go find some place to sleep." He said, and the two began walking into the night.

* * *

**One other thing, if you guys like these weird couples that I make, LET ME KNOW! I'll keep writing it k? Otherwise I'll stop. :O ANYWAY:**

**R&R**

**-ChaosGirl08  
**


End file.
